Closed Space
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Based on my fic "One More Chance". Gin and Orihime get trapped in a storage room during a snowstorm


Author's Notes: A Christmas gift of a 1000 word drabbled for Rain-and-Thunder from deviantART. I wrote this just after Christmas

**Christmas Gift for Rain-and-Thunder**

"Has anyone seen Gin?" asked Orihime.

Ichigo looked at his busty friend. "Why would I care where that jerk is?"

"Ichigo," Orihime sighed. "He's not all that bad. He's helped me keep a roof over my head through these winter months.

"I still don't trust him and I never will," Ichigo hissed as he turned away.

The entire 1-3 class were in the classroom, waiting out a snowstorm. The morning started out fine with a light snowfall but it soon turned into blizzard like conditions by lunch. The school was going to send everyone home, but it was like mother nature was against them and prevented them from opening up the doors to the school to get out. Now the entire school was trapped until someone could dig them out.

Uryu looked at Orihime, giving her a shrug. "He said something about going to the storage room to get some more chalk or something. But one would think he'd be back by now."

"Perhaps someone should look for him," Chad offered as he came up to the two.

"I'm worried," Orihime replied. "I'm going to look for him." She turned and left for a nearby storage closet. She carefully opened the door, filtering some light in the darkened room.

"Orihime?"

She gasped. There in the dark room was Gin. "What are you doing in here?"

"Was looking for something for your classmates to do and then somehow the door closed behind me, trapping me in here."

"That's terrible." She stepped into the room.

"No wait!" he gasped as he jumped up to try and stop the door from closing but it was too late, it closed. He stopped just in front of her, mere inches from her.

"Gin…" she whispered.

"Damn…" he muttered. "For some reason the door is locked from the inside and the door is swinging shut. Now we're both trapped in here. Once we get out of here, I'll need to report this to the principle to be sure the door gets fixed."

"So what now?" she asked.

He looked down at her. In the darken room, there was a little bit of light and he could slightly make out her face. "Nothing we can do but wait until someone comes and finds us. I'm sure that won't take too long." He then looked up to stare at the door, as if his eyes could will the door to open. If only he had his powers, they wouldn't be in this situation.

She could smell his cologne and it was a comforting smell. Just like his presence was whenever she woke from a nightmare. Unconsciously, one hand gripped his dress shirt while the other gripped the tie he wore.

He immediately felt the grip and looked down at her again, eyes slightly opened. "Orihime?" he asked.

She looked up, realizing she was gripping his clothes. "Oh… I'm sorry," she whispered.

His hands came up to her back. "It's ok," he tried to reassure her. "Probably being here brings back some unwanted memories."

"More the nightmares I've been having. I feel as if I'm been in this situation before."

"That I can assure has never happened. Aizen only left you in your room. Unless there were a couple Arrancars…"

"Well there was two female ones…" she trailed off, turning away.

"What did they do?" he asked, with a serious tone.

"Nothing really," she half lied.

"Orihime," he warned. "The Arrancars can and will be vindictive. So what happened?"

She blushed knowing he was concerned for her. But she also blushed from being so close to him and he didn't seem to want to move away where there was more room for him to do so. "Well…" she paused. "They just beat me up a little."

"Beat you up?" he blinked, eyes narrowing back to slits but no mocking smile.

"They were jealous because I was Aizen's new toy…" she blushed even harder.

His mouth curled into a quiet sneer. Orihime was a toy but in the way those Arrancar women thought. Aizen had no sexual desire with Orihime. He just wanted her to trap the Captains and Ichigo. "You're not a toy," he replied evenly, trying not to make it sound like he was angry. "You're a wonderful person."

She gasped, surprised. She looked up, seeing him looking down at her. "Th…thank you…" she breathed.

"It's the truth and it pains me to see people not able to see that about you. You're a smart and a wonderful young woman and Ichigo's a fool to not see that."

"Gin…" she breathed, surprised by his words. She knew he could be so sweet sometimes and just because he currently was her teacher didn't stop the fact they sat at the same table every night for supper meals and every morning for breakfast. The man before her was very kind and she was beginning to see why Rangiku had a thing for him.

He continued to stare at her, seeing how beautiful her gray eyes were to her hair. She had a beautiful color, which brought out her eyes. He really couldn't help himself but he actually was attracted to her, but it was only just that, wasn't it?

"What the hell is keeping you!?" a voice thundered, door open with a bang.

Orihime jumped into Gin's arms further. "Ichigo!"

"What the hell!?" he snapped.

Gin, now able to properly see again, gave him a mocking grin. "Our rescuer has finally come. That door has a habit of locking people in."

"Ya right!"

"Ichigo it's true!" Orihime blurted pulling out of the man's arms and looked at her friend. "Gin got locked in here and when I went to find him, the door swung closed and locked me in here."

Ichigo never said anything but turned and allowed the two out as other people were arriving to see what the commotion was about. Gin left to report the problem to the principle while Orihime went to the classroom to wait.


End file.
